


Lección a la  mala

by OrangePortal24



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Los personajes no son mios le pertenecen a The Snipster, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Mierda mierda mierda ~, Multi, Other, Soy jodidamente cruel, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Vida aveces es necesario que comprenda por la mala





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Experiencia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/243709) by HelenaconH. 



> Originalmente el nombre de la historia iba a ser Limón xD

Vida fue escogido para una misión importante el señor de la creación le había dado una misión única “Tu elijaras a la mujer que lo criara, al padre que le enseñara y el lugar donde crecerá, solo entonces tu misión estará completa y solo podrás observar “recordó vida las palabras del creador mientras esperaba afuera de un cuarto de hospital, el tenía miedo …el nuevo ser humano que nacería tendría un alma especial y el hecho de su mera existencia era preocupante para el .  
El llano del bebé lleno sus oídos él no tenía el valor de atravesar la puerta y ver al nuevo ser  
-Felicidades es un niño y uno muy sano – dijo uno de los Doctores , Vida pudo tranquilizarse y tomar valor suficiente para atravesar la habitación y ver al nuevo ser , una mujer de piel pálida como la leche cabello dorado como el oro y ojos del mismo color sostenían un pequeño bulto de tela azul él bebé apenas hacia pequeños ruidos y asomando sus pequeñas manitas color de rosa ; un hombre alto de mas no menos que 2 metros entro a la habitación , cabello negro cual azabache y ojos de color ámbar brillante su cara era adornada por un mostacho , se acercó a su mujer y al pequeño bebé tomándolo en brazos .  
Vida eligió bien , el había elegido una familia de clase media ambos padres muy generosos y de buen corazón habían sido bendecidos después de tres años de intentar procrear un hijo , ellos Vivían en un pequeño pueblo en estados unidos llamado Owego rodeado de naturaleza y de grandes lagos “lugar perfecto para criar un niño” pensó vida .  
El tiempo paso y con ello el pequeño bebé se convierto en un niño grande, vida era consiente que el tiempo en la tierra era mucho muy distinto que en Ithis o Nim .  
-¡Des ya te vi!- grito una niña que señalaba un arbusto  
-Mmm no lo dudo Amelia eres muy buena en estos juegos- salio Des Aeva detrás del arbusto regalándole una sonrisa sutil  
-¡Es que eres muy alto! Es fácil encontrarte- dijo la niña corriendo y abrazando a Des  
El niño apenas tenía 7 años y tenía la estatura de uno de 9 , eso le molestaba porque todos le hacían burla en la escuela pero él siempre tenía un lado positivo para todo “es una nueva y extraña forma de hacer amigos” decía cada vez que alguien le preguntaba si no era molesto que se burlaran de el . Vida observo de lejos apoyado sobre la rama de un árbol.  
-¡Des Amelia la cena está servida!- anuncio la madre de Des limpiando sus manos en un delantal  
-¡Ya vamos tía!- dijo Amelia corriendo hacia la casa, Des miro hacia arriba con curiosidad entre las ramas de los árboles, esto lleno de curiosidad a Vida era como si la mirada de aquel niño fuera dirigida hacia el .  
-¡Des rápido hay pay de limón de postre!- grito Amelia , Des simplemente asintió y corrió hacia su casa  
…………………………………………….MUERTE……………………………….  
Unos meses más tarde el padre de Des le había regalado un cachorro , con el tiempo el cachorro y el era inseparables pero cuando Des cumplió los nueve años , el cachorro enfermo y después de una ida al veterinario la mala noticia se había dado “ esta muy débil posiblemente no dure mucho tiempo” había dicho el veterinario  
-Padre…que es lo que le sucede- dijo Des acariciando a su perro que había sido colocado en una cama de mantas y una cesta colocada cerca de la chimenea para darle calor .  
El padre de Des nunca había tocado el tema sobre la muerte pero su hijo crecía mas rápido de lo que el podría estar con el , suspiro y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo –Está muriendo…- dijo su Padre  
-¿Muriendo?- dijo Des  
-Si hijo…-  
-¿Qué es morir?-  
-Morir es cuando dejas de existir físicamente, cuando el dolor se va y la tranquilidad llega, es…como dormir pero…para siempre- dijo su padre ahora también acariciando al perro  
-¿Padre yo también moriré?-Dijo Des dándole una mirada a su padre  
-Mi querido hijo …temo decirte que incluso tu bellísima madre y yo moriremos , y cuando eso suceda tu tendrás que convertirte en un hombre y sabrás enfrentarte a la vida-  
-Yo…yo no quiero morir- dijo Des comenzando a sollozar  
-Comprenderás que la vida es un regalo tan bellísimo que solo se puede dar una vez, es por eso que tienes que valorarla y cuidarla y disfrutarla también- Dijo su padre abrazándolo cálidamente mientras Des comenzaba a llorar sueltamente.  
Vida estaba en estado de Shock como un humano común y corriente podía darle un significado tan importante al regalo que él les daba, él estaba feliz pero a la vez triste.  
Unas horas más tarde el cachorro había muerto, Des lo abrazo mientras lloraba y Vida pudo notar algo que nunca en su existencia había visto, una pequeña palomilla salió del perro y bolo posicionándose en el hombro del niño, sacudió sus pequeñas alas y desapareció.  
Eso era sorprendente ya que Vida había visto palomillas de alma antes pero nunca las avía visto desprenderse del cuerpo , y ahora que Muerte estaba ausente era fantástico poder comprender un poco su trabajo .  
………………………………………………….TIEMPO………………………………………..  
Al pasar de los años el niño dejo de ser un niño y se convirtió en un adolescente, Des tomaba clases en una de las mejores escuelas del pueblo y tenía a un instructor muy particular William era considerado como el mejor profesor de todo el pueblo inteligente y lleno de Sabiduría, lleno la cabeza de Des con imágenes incontables de todo el mundo y el conocimiento que este tenía le facilitaba las cosas .  
Poco tiempo después el adolescente se convirtió en hombre, ahora a sus 19 años decidió emprender el viaje de su vida, comenzó trabajando en la cafetería de su padre y poco tiempo después él había memorizado el olor del grano del café, la forma en cómo se preparaba y serbia, sin mencionar que la repostería se le daba muy bien y era un toque perfecto para el café.  
A sus 22 años viajo a París y con todos sus ahorros y ayuda de sus abuelos pudo conseguir un café antiguo pero bien cuidado, unos años más tarde a sus 24 años él era dueño del café más famoso de la localidad .  
Entonces como en la vida de cada persona algo cambio y Vida solo pudo observar.  
………………………………………….AMOR…………………………….  
-Se ha enamorado de un humano….- dijo Amor bajando la mirada  
-¿Cómo es eso posible? Como no de un Dios pero si de un humano?- pregunto Vida haciendo sus mano en puño conteniendo toda su frustración .  
-Lo siento Vida es el destino que ha elegido..-dijo Amor posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Vida , este rápidamente se levanto  
-¡Tu eres la diosa del Amor, puedes hacer algo!-  
-Es contra las reglas y lo sabes Vida, el eligió y no podemos hacer nada al respecto…se que le has cuidado durante este tiempo, pero sabes que fue el Creador quien nos impidió cambiar o modificar su destino – dijo Amor más triste que nunca y esa felicidad que a ella le invadía desapareció y la culpa se acumuló en su pecho.  
Des había conocido a un joven guapo alto en un estándar normal , fue un accidente el que los unió y ahora eran inseparables ,Leo Spintler era un guía de turistas reconocido mundial mente y a pesar de los numerosos puestos importantes que el tenia , decidió escoger el que más le dejara estar con su amado .  
Unos años más tarde Des y Leo se había casado y formado una familia adoptiva.  
Vida solo miraba con tristeza su corazón dolía y cuando pensaba que comenzaba a superar su amor, su pecho se convertía en un agujero negro y se llevaba todo a su paso. A pesar del dolor que este le causaba el siguió observando.  
…………………………………………………….VERDAD…………………………………………..  
Con Muerte en ausencia el trabajo no era simple era más que doble, el dar el regalo de Vida a un ser humano era mucho más agotador y a pesar de recibir ayuda de todos los dioses él se sentía agotado, el vio a su amor estar alado de otro hombre, él lo vio nacer y crecer hasta alcanzar la edad adulta y era cruel el no poder sentir sus manos, ni tocar su cabello.  
Miles de veces se encontró hablando a un lado de Des pero sabía que era en vano este no le escuchaba y mucho menos lo veía.  
-Es extraño…-  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Al dolor …..Es tanto que ciento que mi cuerpo pesa como si estuviera echo de piedra-  
-Es normal, el dolor te hace especial no todos pueden sentirlo eso significa que tu sigues Vivo , aunque es un decir – dijo el Dios de la creación , hace unas horas Vida había decidido hablar con el , el no quería estar solo necesitaba hablar y no con sus amigos si no con el creador .  
-Una vez un humano dijo que Morir es cuando dejas de existir físicamente, cuando el dolor se va y la tranquilidad llega, es como dormir pero para siempre… aunque no estoy muy seguro porque incluso en mis sueños hay dolor – dijo Vida  
-Aun no lo comprendes Vida… es difícil y lo entenderás pronto-  
…………………………………………………PARTIDA Y UNIÓN …………………………………………………  
Des ahora de 104 años se encontraba en su cama , el había quedado ciego desde los 80 y ahora reposaba en su cama débil y cansado con los parpados cerrados pero atento a todos los sonidos de su alrededor . Vida se acercó y se quedó de pie junto a la cama , observo a Des desde todos los ángulos posibles , grandes ojeras y bolsas bajo los ojos , la piel ya no era tan firme como lo era cuando un adolescente y donde un día había dientes ahora exista la encía frágil .  
-Lo lamento ….. no he podido hacer nada … he incluso ahora no comprendo tu decisión..- dijo Vida triste tomando lugar a un costado de la cama .  
-No tienes por que lamentarte, me la he pasado muy bien – dijo Des con una vos ronca  
Vida estaba sorprendido estaba tan feliz y confundido -¿Puedes escucharme?- dijo Vida acercándose un poco mas  
-Si , es gracioso porque también puedo sentir tu respiración- dijo Des levantando su mano temblorosa y cubriendo su boca para reír.  
-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto Vida acomodándose de tal forma que sus caras se encontraran una con la otra  
-Supongo que desde que era un niño ……..bueno en aquel entonces solo podía sentirte pero no verte ni escucharte …- dijo Des regalando una sonrisa –Cuando quede ciego pude comenzar a ver cosas … no como las que una persona normal tiene , son como recuerdos de algunas personas , hahaha vas a pensar que estoy loco –  
-……….¿Sabes quién soy yo?- dijo Vida comenzando a sentir el ardor en sus ojos  
Des asintió –Pero… yo no se quién soy , a pesar de todo este tiempo no logro saberlo- dijo con un poco de tristeza –Puedo pedirte un favor….-  
-¡Claro el que sea! – dijo Vida  
-Déjame tocarte…. Estoy lleno de curiosidad – dijo Des dándole su frágil y temblorosa mano a Vida , Vida la tomo en su mano y la condujo a su rostro.. Des acuno su mejilla pasando su dedo pulgar y limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de Vida.  
-No sabes cuánto te extraño…..- dijo Vida rosando su cara contra la mano de Des y tomándola desesperadamente para que este no la apartara.  
Des solo regalo una sonrisa y suspiro –Gracias Vida por esperarme-  
Vida comenzó a llorar más fuerte y esta vez abrazo el cuerpo de Des, esta tan feliz porque su amado podía verle, oírle y sentirlo, estaba desesperado quería estar toda la eternidad con el .  
Unas horas más tarde cuando todo se tranquilizó Vida reposaba su cabeza sobre las piernas cubiertas de mantas de Des y Des acariciaba el cabello de Vida ,comenzaron a platicar sobre muchas cosas, Des le platico que sabía que el día que conoció a Leo él le había arrojado un gato en la cabeza al propósito y a pesar de que vida no estaba muy feliz de la mención de Leo continuo hablando .  
-Sabes .. creo que la muerte se a olvidado de mi – Dijo Des , Vida levanto la cabeza y lo miro con preocupación .-Tenia que a ver partido desde hace ya mucho tiempo .. y a pesar de todo me quede al último , primero mis padres y abuelos , después Leo y hora uno de mis hijos, debo de ser una molestia para mis nietos- dijo Des  
-¡Claro que no! Solo que soy muy cobarde para verte partir…- dijo Vida agachando la mirada  
-¿Ves aquella flor en mi buro?- pregunto Des , era una magnolia puesta en una caja de vidrio –Mi madre me dijo que aquella flor apareció el día que yo nací y desde entonces esa flor no se a marchitado ni perdido su aroma , se que es un regalo que me diste ……………….pero como todas los seres vivos en la tierra algún día tendrá que marchitarse y morirá .- dijo Des  
Vida estaba triste y a pesar que sabía que al regresar a Ithis seria castigado decidió continuar  
Una noche Des enfermo y su cuerpo débil señalo que no aguantaría más , vida estaba sentado a un costado de su cama viéndolo respirar con dificultad así que extendió su mano y de ella salió pequeñas chispas , Vida estaba a punto de colocar la mano en la cabeza de Des cuando este susurro algo –N-no lo hagas….. Déjame descansar…- dijo Des regalándole una sonrisa débil  
-Pero yo …- Des tomo la mano de vida y la cerro –Estaré bien ….. Pronto mi cuerpo estará junto a la persona que ame en la tierra y mi alma ira a donde pertenece junto a la persona que corresponde - .  
Ese mismo día Des había muerto con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara y rodeado de toda su familia ; Vida estaba en un rincón arrodillado llorando y culpándose así mismo por todo lo que había hecho .  
-¿Vida?- una vos cálida inundo los oídos de Vida haciéndole mirar ….y hay de pie con las manos en la espalda como si escondiera algo era Muerte sonriéndole cálidamente .  
-¡MUERTE! Eres tu Muerte- dijo Vida levantándose y atrapando a Muerte en sus brazos –Te amo te amo te amo tanto .. por favor no te vallas- dijo vida sujetándolo con desesperación y enterrando su cara sobre el pecho de Muerte –Por favor … no te vallas …- dijo vida levantando su cara y dejando ver sus lagrimas perladas  
Muerte abrió los ojos como platos y después de unos minutos le regalo un beso en la cien a Vida  
-Tranquilo ya no siento dolor, y ahora estoy contigo- dijo Muerte abrazando a Vida y acariciando su cabello comenzando llorar también –También te amo Vida- Muerte le regalo un beso sutil en los labios a Vida sellando consigo su promesa de nunca irse.  
-¿Comprendiste algo?- pregunto Muerte; Vida asintió lentamente y el abrazo se convirtió en un apretón desesperado  
-Perdóname…… era tan ignorante que te culpe de muchas cosas y ahora entiendo tu trabajo … me hace muy feliz que puedas darle tranquilidad a mis creaciones-  
……………………………….FIN?.......................................

**Author's Note:**

> Ya lo se soy una mala persona , se que fui muy cruel con Vida , Gracias por leerlo  
> El final no esta muy claro pero mi idea original es que el alma"Muerte" regresa con vida y el cuerpo"Des" con leo  
> Si hay algo mal avisarme para corregirlo gracias :3


End file.
